Sex on the beach
by Yaoi Maiko
Summary: While on the beach they get busted by a certain icha icha perv. WARNINGS: Yaoi BOY ON BOY...don't like it don't read Uchihacest ItachiSasuke . I can't be held resposible for you reading it and not liking it...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**Yaoi: Okay, I got bored…and I have yet to read a fic where a couple have sex on the beach…..I mean how could you not think of it….it's a drink….it's a mister smell….it's even an incent! But, oh well, who cares….cause I'm making one now with my favorite pairing of all time….Itachi and Sasuke!! Also this fic is dedicated to my friend, Kyra**

Warning: This fic is yaoi BOY ON BOY…if you don't like that leave now cause I can't be held responsible for your choice for I warned you, mostly Uchihacest….it is also done by the professional pervert…..may cause nosebleed and droolage!! And also in this Sasuke is 18.

Rating: M (But who cares….Anyone can read this and claim to be 18…XD…don't worry, I don't care)

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke…and Kakashi/hand?

Amaya: Sorry, Yaoi likes to talk a lot…-.-''

Terms:  
1) Kofun shite kichatta means 'I'm getting horny'.  
2) Kande means 'Bite me'.  
3) Yariman means 'Slut'.  
4) Kizushite means 'Kiss me'.  
5) Anata ga hoshii means 'I want you'.  
6) Onegai means 'Please'.  
7) Me wo tojite means 'Close your eyes'.  
8) Motto hayaku means 'Faster!'.  
9) Motto fukaku means 'Deeper!'.  
10) Chigan sutairu wo tameshitai means 'Let's try a new position'.  
11) Iku! Iku! Means 'I am having a climax'.

**--**

Itachi sat in the kitchen sipping at his coffee as he waited for Sasuke to wake and join the land of the living once again. Itachi has been living in a one bedroom apartment in Kohona with Sasuke ever since that day Sasuke went out to find him and found out the real reason Itachi killed the clan. As Itachi sat in deep thought about those events on that fateful day, he didn't hear the creaking of someone coming down the hall until a pair of pale arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind.

"Good morning, aniki." Sasuke chirped in Itachi's neck.

"Morning, Sasuke." Itachi said after he suppressed a shudder and then proceed by taking a sip of his coffee as Sasuke walked to the fridge.

"So, what's the plan today?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out the milk before proceeding to the cabinet to get the cereal and a bowl.

"Well, I was planning on going outside to do an activity of some sort." Itachi said as Sasuke was coming back to the table placing the items in his hand down carefully.

"How about we go to the beach?" Sasuke asked as he poured the cereal in the bowl and poured some milk over it.

"Will you wear a speedo for me?" Itachi teased as Sasuke went back to the fridge to put up the milk, placing the cereal in the cabinet, and grabbed a spoon on his way back.

"Only if you wear nothing there for me." Sasuke teased back with a smirk as he took his seat and took a bite of his cereal.

"Fine, we'll stick to the normal swim trunks and just ruin my fun." Itachi huffed before taking the last sip of his coffee.

"Good, it's settled then. We'll go the beach." Sasuke said then continued to eat.

"Sounds good to me, Koi." Itachi said as he walked to the sink to drop off his cup before going into the living room on the couch waiting for Sasuke to finish eating. Sasuke sucked down the rest of his cereal; leaving his bowl and spoon in the sink and joining Itachi in the living room.

-

--

-

Around afternoon Sasuke and Itachi packed for their trip to the beach. Itachi took a deep breath as he left the house with a bright smile to hide the smirk underneath.

"Well, let's get going….The beach won't be that busy today because of the new mall that opened." Itachi said as they walked to the car and hopped in.

"I know, that's why I suggested it." Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he fastened his seatbelt. Itachi just sighed and drove off towards their destination; making it there in no time with little trouble.

"We made it." Itachi said as he unbuckled and hopped out with Sasuke. He walked over to Sasuke, grabbing his hand, and walking off to find a spot to lay their things. They decided on the shade of the cliffs and the shelter of rocks and bushes on the sides so no one could see them. 'Perfect spot to mess around' Itachi thought with a smirk.

"Itachi, don't even think about it." Sasuke warned as he removed his shirt and while looking at Itachi ran into the ocean with a challenging smile. Itachi removed his shirt in a flash and ran after Sasuke with a smirk to match.

"Come back here, you little tease." Itachi said before diving under and began to swim faster. Sasuke stopped when he thought he was far enough away to look behind him for Itachi but saw no one.

"Itachi….Where are you?" Sasuke asked annoyed as he looked all around. "This isn't funny, Itachi. Come out right n-NOOOOWWW!" Sasuke was taken by surprise when he was tackled into the water by a pale blur. He quickly resurfaced and came face to face with a laughing Itachi. "Itachi, you're an ass." Sasuke hissed as he swam back to shore leaving a shocked Itachi behind. Itachi then chased after Sasuke; catching up to him near the shore. He then proceeded to tackle Sasuke from behind, dragging him to lie on top of his chest, and kissing him as the waves washed over them on the sand. Sasuke quickly pushed his chest away from Itachi's. "Itachi, what the hell is your deal?" Sasuke asked before Itachi leaned up for another kiss. Itachi stuck his tongue out to touch Sasuke's lips for permission. Sasuke moaned as he opened his mouth and welcomed Itachi's hot tongue. Soon air became a problem and they broke apart. "Now, tell me, what the hell is your deal?!" Sasuke said as he glared Itachi down.

"Kofun shite kichatta."(1) Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear with a smirk as he pushed his hips up into Sasuke's to prove his statement. Sasuke gasped as he felt Itachi's erection rub against him, instantly making him hard also.

"Itachi, you pervert, not here." Sasuke hissed as Itachi rubbed their clothed erections together. Itachi smirked as Sasuke blushed probably at the thought of being caught.

"Why not?" Itachi teased as he flipped them over so he was on top putting more friction on Sasuke's erection causing him to hiss. He then moved down Sasuke's chest to a pink nipple; taking it in his mouth. He nibbled on it, then licked it, making it erect.

"Cause…Ah...someone...uh…could…ngh…catch…ha…us." Sasuke panted as Itachi's right hand stroked his inner thighs, sometimes gently caressing over his erection. Itachi smirked as his hand finally dived into Sasuke's trunks earning him a deep throat moan from his raven-haired lover.

"Since when do you care if someone catches us?" Itachi said as he watched his lover wither in pleasure. Sasuke threw his head from side to side, moans coming out without permission from red swollen lips.

"K-Kande!"(2) Sasuke tried to hiss but moaned instead. Itachi stopped mid pump and looked at Sasuke with a smirk.

"If that's what you want." Itachi said as he leaned down towards Sasuke neck and started to suck, then started to nip, before he harshly bit down. Sasuke's whole body jerked from the pleasure the pain caused.

"Ow, Itachi, that hurt!" Sasuke half whined half moaned as Itachi licked at the bite mark before moving up to Sasuke's ear, blowing hot air to make the shorter one shiver.

"You shouldn't have told me that…think of it as punishment for talking back at me, yariman."(3) Itachi hissed in Sasuke's ear before give a harsh pump to the erection in his hand. Sasuke threw his head back and let a loud moan out. "That's it…..I want to hear you…..say my name, yariman." Itachi whispered hotly into his pale lover's ear.

"Kizushite(4)...ah…Itachi." Sasuke moaned to Itachi, who moved to Sasuke's lips and proceeding to kiss him while removing Sasuke's trunks. Pulling back, Itachi smirked as he left a quick kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

"Anata ga hoshii."(5) Itachi said in a husky voice making Sasuke bit his lip just by it.

"Then take me." Sasuke breathed back as Itachi slithered down his body until his face was right in front of Sasuke's erection. Sasuke could feel Itachi's warm breath ghost across his erection. "I-Itachi….onegai."(6) Sasuke moaned as he dug his hand in the sand with his eyes closed. Itachi then smirked as he licked the head of his prize causing Sasuke to throw his head back and moan. He then took as much as he possibly could in to his mouth and swallowed causing Sasuke to freeze for a second before arching up, moaning. Itachi then moved his right hand to grab Sasuke right under his mouth and move with the same rhythm, causing Sasuke to arch his back into the sand, while one of his hands moved to release Itachi's hair from its tie. "I-Itachi." Sasuke moaned as he threw the tie carelessly in the air and threaded his hand into those beautiful black locks he loved so much. His hand pulled at Itachi's hair with each moan that escaped his mouth. "I-Itachi….I…ah…gonna to-" He panted only to have Itachi suck and pump harder. "AH ITACHI!!" Sasuke moaned as his body tensed and his seed released into Itachi's talented mouth. He greedily swallowed all Sasuke had gave them before releasing the now limp member, moving up the pale body below him, and kissing his lover making him taste himself. "I-ta-chi, I…ha...need you." Sasuke panted as the kiss was broken.

"Me wo tojite."(7) Itachi whispered huskily in Sasuke's ear earning him a moan as Sasuke followed the demand and closed his eyes. He was then flipped over onto his hands and knees in the sand. "Keep them close." Itachi commanded in his ear getting a moan back as an answer. He then stuck three fingers to Sasuke's mouth, who knew what to do and opened his mouth taking them in, making sure to move his tongue around the fingers to drive Itachi mad. Pulling the fingers out, he rubbed Sasuke's back as he moved his hand down towards Sasuke's entrance. While Sasuke was distracted he inserted one finger, causing the raven-hair to tense. "Relax." Itachi said calmly as he began to move the finger. He added the second one when Sasuke had relaxed completely, but when he did that lovely body under him tensed once again, so to solve that, Itachi began to rub Sasuke's back as he moved the fingers. He changed the angle each thrust to find that spot that would drive Sasuke insane.

"Ah, Itachi." Sasuke moaned as Itachi hit the bundle of nerves. Itachi smirked victoriously as he continues to hit that spot before adding a third finger, making sure to hit that spot each time. Soon Sasuke was moaning loudly, not caring if they were caught. "I-ta…chi…ha…onegai." Sasuke panted as he pushed his hips back to get more of Itachi's fingers in. Itachi then smirked as he removed his fingers while removing his trunks and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance, slowly pushed the head in. "Ngh…" Sasuke hissed as something bigger than three fingers began to enter him.

"Relax, my bitch." Itachi hissed as he pushed in an inch and stopping for Sasuke to get use to it. Once he felt Sasuke relax he slowly pushed in the rest of the way. Once he was all the way in, he rested his head on Sasuke's back trying not to pound Sasuke into the sand when he wasn't ready. "Ha...Tight as…ah…always…just the way…ha…I like it." Itachi panted into Sasuke's ear, who moaned as Itachi's hot breath hit him. Sasuke then pushed his hips into Itachi's, moaning as Itachi leaned up straight then pulled out and slammed back in.

"I-Itachi!" Sasuke moaned as he threw his head back and then started to meet Itachi's thrusts with his. "Motto hayaku!" Sasuke moaned and Itachi complied by speeding up making Sasuke loose balance on his arms and just lay on the side of his face in the sand with his arms outstretched. "M-Motto…ha….fukaku!" Sasuke moaned throwing his head back in pure pleasure.

"Say my name and I might, yariman." Itachi hissed in his lover's ear causing his to moan.

"I-I-ta-chi…Onegai." Sasuke moaned as he continued to meet Itachi's thrusts. Itachi smirked as he slammed into Sasuke, causing him to go deeper. "A-Ah, Yes, Itachi, fuck me." Sasuke moaned as Itachi continued to slam in while nibbling on his ear.

"Open your eyes now, bitch." Itachi hissed in the ear he had been nibbling on. Sasuke's automatically flew open and he looked up at Itachi to see him smiling down at him. "Chigan sutairu wo tameshitai." Itachi said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke waist and fell back then making Sasuke sit up. "Ride me, yariman." Itachi hissed as he slammed his hips up causing Sasuke to lean forward with a gasp before he began to move on his own. "Yes….That's right…take me in you, you slut." Itachi hissed as Sasuke angled to hit his prostate.

"Fuck….Itachi." Sasuke moaned as he found it. Sasuke had his eyes closed the whole time he moved on Itachi's heavenly dick. He threw his head back as he began to move faster. "Oh kami…yes!" Sasuke moaned before Itachi grabbed his head forcing him to look forward in the bushes.

"Open your eyes." Itachi hissed and Sasuke did as he was said, gasping as he saw Kakashi jacking himself off. Throwing his head back with a loud moan he picked up the sped even more while moving his hand down to pump his erection in time with his thrusts. "It's a lot better when you get caught…Fuck…S-Sasuke." Itachi hissed arching his back while meeting Sasuke mid thrust.

"I-Itachi…Ah…Iku! Iku!" Sasuke yelled as he arched his back and came, his body tightened around Itachi.

"Ah….Fuck, Sasuke!" Itachi moaned as his back arched up and he came inside Sasuke's warm body. Looking over to where Kakashi was before, he saw Kakashi had found his release too. "I think that's the best sex I've ever had." Itachi said as Sasuke pulled Itachi out of him and fell beside him.

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled but Itachi knew he was agreeing. After catching their breaths they got up and donned their trunks back on. They both looked back to where Kakashi had been to see the man had left…And with a smirk, Itachi packed the things. He had won and had the best fuck of his life…now it was time to go home and rest for what he had planned for tonight. After putting the things in the car while Sasuke washed off in the water, Itachi came back and carried Sasuke to the car. Placing him in the passenger seat, then going around and climbing into the driver seat. While driving back home Sasuke fell asleep so Itachi carried him in and laid him in their bed before joining him and going to sleep himself.

**--  
****Yaoi: O.O I never knew I had it in me.**

Kyra: Well, now you do…XD

**Yaoi: Ah, Kyra! I'm glad you're here….I got your fic done!!**

Kyra: Awesome! Porn!

Yaoi: Yep….So what do I get for making it?

Kyra: I'll let you rape Sapphire

Yaoi: Hells yeah!! smirk


End file.
